


Patches

by boredomsMuse



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, actually whole new story plot details, i changed A LOT of things, it just would not get out of my head, new ending, this is just the set up for a fankid thing i may never write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: To save everything, Star must heal a tear in the fabric of all dimensions.  Even if it means giving up her magic.  Even if it means giving up her home.To heal everything, Marco must travel every dimension with one of the only pairs of scissors left.  Even if it means leaving Star.  Even if, in the end, it means leaving his home.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Hekapoo, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 58





	Patches

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> I changed a lot of details of the story but only wrote out the end. Uh, if you have an questions let me know I guess?
> 
> Hopefully this reads well, it's midnight and I'm exhausted. Expect many a typos.

“Marco, what’s going to happen?” Tom whispers, as though he doesn’t want to be heard. He doesn’t need to bother. Star, Moon, and Eclispa are all but screaming, holding hands in a circle around the dimensional tear. They hadn’t been screaming when the spell started, but that had been before the magic had reacted. Now the river was a rushing current and the wind a roaring howl. With all the noise, with Marco’s heart beating loud in his ears, it’s a miracle Tom’s whisper isn’t lost.

“Do you really want to know?” Marco asks, just as quietly. He doesn’t look at Tom, his eyes are instead focused on the Queens. They had been focused on the dark unicorn, but that threat had been absorbed into the magic.

Tom doesn’t answer. He doesn’t, Marco thinks. He doesn’t want to know, because he knows it’ll be even worse than he fears.

Marco thinks he needs to know anyway.

“After this, the different dimensions will be cut off. Just like they should be.” He says, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. For a moment, he can see those pages he read back in Hekapoo’s dimension. Translated by ancient scholars he’d had to track down by infiltrating a group of monks. 

Marco wonders, sometimes, if he realized then how wrong things were. If he was just denying the truth, until it was stacked so high it had to fall. Right on top of Star.

“What’ll happen to all of us?” Tom asks.

“I don’t know.” Marco answers honestly. “I don’t think we’ll be stuck here but… But I don’t know what’s going to happen Tom.”

“Hey.” Tom says, no longer whispering but still talking softly. He takes Marco’s hand, drawing the human's eyes away from the Queen’s. “It’ll be fine. I mean, it’s Star. She’s got this.” He smiles, bright enough that Marco feels his shoulders relax.

“Yeah.” He nods. “It’ll be fine.”

They turn back when everything goes silent. No more wind, or current, or shouting. 

“Is it over?” Marco wonders. He and Tom make their way to the panting mewmans, still standing in a circle but no longer holding hands. The dimensional tear is gone but so are Star’s wings, her extra arms, and her hearts. She looks exhausted, but she doesn’t look hurt really. As far as Marco can tell.

“It is indeed over.” All five startle at the voice, looking up to see Glossaryck where the tear had been, smiling down at Star. “I must say, I’m impressed. I wasn’t sure you would do it.”

“What happens now?” Star asks, pushing herself up to look at Glossaryck.

“Everything will be returned to how it is supposed to be.” He says.

“Including your people?” At the question Glossaryck’s smile turns sad.

“No. Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done for my people and soon I’ll follow them.” He says. “But the unicorns will be okay, so there’s that.”

“What do you mean you’ll follow them?” Star asks, worried. She knows the answer, even if she doesn’t want to.

“Well, you can’t fix a tear with nothing. When you patch a shirt, you need material to path it with. I’d have rathered something more dramatic but I suppose this will have to do.” Glossaryck explains, never one to be blunt. Even at the end. “Best say your goodbyes then, it’s almost over.” He adds, before Star can argue. 

“Goodbyes?” She whispers, turning to Tom and Marco. “But…”

“It’s okay Star.” Marco promises. “I’ve still got my scissors. Maybe they’ll still work.” 

“And if they don’t?” Star asks, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. It’s been a stressful day. For both of them, Marco thinks as he feels his own eyes watering.

“Then we’ll still always be friends.” He says. “And hey, you have Tom.” Tom, who looks just as upset as they do.

“...It won’t be the same without you.” The demon manages. 

The three of them are hugging when a flash of light seems to explode through them.

\--

Marco startles awake, trying to shout Tom and Star’s name at once. 

“Hey, settle down there buddy, you’re alright.” His mum says, settling her hands on his chest to keep him still.

“Mum?” Marco frowns, blinking a few times before looking around. He’s… back in Echo Creek. A slightly more destroyed Echo Creek, but Echo Creek. That must be what Glossaryck meant, when he said everything will be returned to how it should be.

“You had us worried sick young man.” His mum says, hugging him tight even as she lectures him. He doesn’t hear most of it, letting the mix of english and spanish settle over him as he tries to accept what’s just happened.

He’s on Earth.

The others… the others must not be.

“The paramedics said you’re fine, but I’ll make them look you over again after they’ve helped the others.” Marco frowns, opening his eyes again.

“The others?” What others? Trying not to get his hopes up, Marco looks the way his mother points. He sees Star first, then Moon and Eclipsa. All three are lacking their cheek marks, although Meteora is still half-monster in her swing. 

And then he realizes the entirety of the Mewman population is huddled together further behind them.

_ Everything will be returned to how it should be. _

The Mewman’s were human once, before they barrelled through into Menwi and caused that tear in the first place. 

Marco falls back against his stretcher. This is going to be a logistical nightmare.

But, he thinks as he turns to meet Star’s eyes. At least he hasn’t lost Star.

(He tries not to think about how he has lost Tom, and Kelly, and Hekapoo, and every other friend he’s made across the dimensions.)

\--

Settling the mewmans on Earth is, indeed, a logistical nightmare. In the week since Star fixed the tear, Marco has had a constant headache. Trying to be the bridge between the mewmans and politicians isn’t easy, but it needs to be done. 

The fact it keeps him too busy to think… well that’s just a bonus.

But then Marco stumbles into his bedroom after a particularly long day, ready to collapse on his bed, and freezes.

“Hekapoo?” He can’t help but whisper is, half convinced he’s dreaming.

“Hey Fleshward.” She greets, smiling. She must be exhausted, she doesn’t even tease him when he goes in for a hug. “As much as I missed you, I’m here for a reason.” Hekapoo says, begrudgingly pulling away.

“What do you need?” Marco asks, already determined to help how he can.

“There’s been a lot of interdimensional travel since the tear, not just one Mewni.” Hekapoo says. “Now suddenly everyone’s back in their own dimensions and no one knows why. I’ve been trying to go around, explain it all and help where I can, but it’s exhausting. I was hoping you could come help.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Marco frowns. “With the tear so recent, what if everyone using the scissors reopens it?”

“There isn’t an ‘everyone’ anymore. I can count on two hands how many people had real dimensional scissors, and all the fakes were destroyed with the tear.” Hekapoo explains. “We still have to be careful, obviously, but it’s better than leaving the dimensions in case. So, will you help me?” 

“Of course.” It’s not even a question really. If it’ll help people, of course he’s going, and if it means he can visit mewni again…

“Good.” Hekapoo says. “I know you read the book but those instructions are important now more than ever. No portalling for no reason. We’re heading around, explaining the situation, and if people want to move back to their dimension we help them. That’s it. There’s a lot of families that were broken up by this.”

“Yeah, I know.” Marco frowns, thinking to Eclispa and Meteora. He’ll take them home first, he thinks.

“Alright, I trust you Marco. If you need me, you know where to find me.” Marco could dodge her hand but he lets her hit him anyway. For old times sake.

\--

“Do you want to come with me?” Marco offers, after he’s explained everything to Star. She hesitates. She does that a lot lately. It’s hard to feel like you’ve saved the world, he thinks, when you’ve given up your magic and your home.

“I… I shouldn’t.” She eventually says.

“Why not?” Marco asks, softly. He doesn’t want to leave her, not when Star’s clearly still going through a lot, but he can’t stay.

“I should be here, helping my people.” Star claims. He thinks there’s more to it but he doesn’t press. She needs more time, Eclispa and Moon have been saying. Hopefully, when he gets back, they can start to heal.

He takes Eclipsa and Meteora back to Mewni, along with the portion of Mewman’s willing to face Mewni without magic and with a Queen whose loyalty is to mewman and monster. He doesn’t stay for the reunions. Eclipsa and Globgor looked overjoyed, but he can’t help thinking of Meteora and Mariposa. They won’t grow up together, despite what he promised.

Besides… there’s someone he wants to see.

The scissors are too dangerous to use for no reason, even within one dimension, so Marco doesn’t portal his way to the overworld. Instead, he spends a day and a half trekking through death forests to reach the gates and then he waits. And waits. And waits.

On the dawn of the third day, the doors slam open and Tom flies out, as scary as the day they first met. It just makes Marco smile now. Especially when all the fire immediately fade and he drops down in front of Marco.

“It really is you.” He whispers. The hug that he gives is crushing but Marco isn’t complaining. 

“She thinks she’ll just mess it up.” Tom guesses, when they’re laying on Tom’s bed and Marco’s explaining everything. “And you didn’t push?”

“I couldn’t.” Marco sighs. “She’s already under a lot of pressure. Plus Star  _ just _ saved the dimensions, and at a huge cost! Making her carry that weight so soon seems cruel.”

“What about you?” Tom frowns, turning to his side. Marco copies him so they’re properly face to face.

“What about me?” He asks.

“That’s a lot of pressure for you too Marco.” Tom spells it out, frowning deeper. “You shouldn’t be doing this alone.”

“I can’t ask Star again, she already said no.” Marco argues.

“Then I’ll do it.” Tom says. “I’ll come with you.”

“What? No! I can’t ask you to do that. You were already stuck in the magic dimension so long and you just got home.” Marco protests.

“The kingdom still has my parents, they can survive without me.” Tom shrugs. “Besides… I’ve missed you.”

Well, when it’s put like that, how can Marco say no?

\--

When Hekapoo asked for his help, Marco knew it would take a while. There are a lot of dimensions out there, and that means a lot of work. 

Still, he wasn’t quite expecting it to take six, almost seven, years.

“We’re really done?” He asks Hekapoo, leaning over her dimensional map. 

“D-978 was the last of them.” She confirms. For a moment they let their shoulders sag, revelling in a long job finally finished. “You know what this means, don’t you?” Hekapoo asks once that moment has passed.

“We have to hang up the scissors.” Marco confirms. 

“Especially yours.” Hekapoo says. “You’ve covered more ground than anyone, which makes them the most unstable.” 

“I know.” The human sighs. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’ll visit.” Hekapoo offers. Being from X-103, the dimension between dimensions, Hekapoo walking through dimensions doesn’t do half the damage as anyone else. “Or, you could stay here.”

“I can’t H-poo.” Marco says with a sad smile. “I’ve… I’ve got a family to back to, you know.”

“I know.” Hekapoo sighs. “Worth a shot. See you later, fleshbag.”

“Later.” He returns. She mutters something, he thinks, while he’s leaving but he doesn’t hear it.

“So, really all done, huh?” Tom asks from Hekapoo’s couch, leaning his neck over the back to meet Marco’s eye.

“All done.” He confirms. “We can, go home.” Him to Earth and Tom to Mewni. Their separate homes. 

The thought is a stone in his gut.

“Right.” Tom mumbles.

“...Come on, let’s head to Earth first. You can see everyone and then I’ll make you a portal home.” Tom nods and Marco, hyper aware this is the second-last time he’ll use his scissors, cuts open a portal.

\--

Marco has been back to Earth a handful of times over the last seven years. Usually he can handle that. But seeing everyone again always hits him hard, reminds him how much he missed them.

He thinks Tom feels the same, when he sees Janna for the first time in seven years.

But seeing Star…

It hurts a little. She’s doing better these days but she’s not doing well and Marco can’t help but feel it’s his fault. If he’d stayed… but he couldn’t have stayed. Now it feels like there’s a chasm so wide between them he can’t even see her.

But he hangs out with her anyway because he’s missed her. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Tom admits one night. It’s been a week. They both know he needs to head home soon. Neither of them have mentioned it until now. 

“You don’t have to.” Marco whispers, because he can’t lie and say he doesn’t want Tom to stay. 

“Yeah, I do.” Tom sighs. “I’ve got a kingdom to run, and I can’t do that to my parents.” 

“I know.” Marco sighs as well, turning away. He accidentally knocks the blankets off his feet as he does it. His parents left his room just the way he left it, which means he’s too big for his bed now.

“You could come with me.” Tom whispers then clears his throat. “I mean, if you wanted. Um, you know what forget I said that.” He tries to backtrack immediately.

“...Could I?” Marco mumbles, cutting off Tom’s awkward laugh. “I wouldn’t be able to see my family again.”

“Marco you don’t have to.” Tom quickly assures. “I… I want you to. I want you to come back and, and rule with me.” He admits. It’s something they’ve given into, their shared feelings, but always with the knowledge that it was temporary. One day the mission would end and they’d have to part.

But here Tom is, suggesting they not have to.

“But yeah, you’d never see your family again. I can’t ask that of you.” Tom continues.

“...You could.” Marco admits after a moment. “I’d do it.”

“You would?” Tom chokes on the words.

“I love my family, I really do. But I… I don’t love living on Earth. I’d rather live on Mewni and I, well I love you so…” He trails off. Tom tries for words, he really does, but then he gives up and kisses Marco deep.

The next morning, Marco makes tearful goodbyes and hugs his family tight.

The next night, Marco places his scissors in the safest room of the Lucitor castle. Never to be used again.

Or really, never to be used until years later. When a young prince sneaks into the room, well after his parents have gone to bed, and cuts his way to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally all just set up for my fankid Hector, because i can't settle for a paragraph explaination.
> 
> You can see Hector on my instagram @kailsmusings.art if you want  
> And I guess if anyone wants more to this story let me know?


End file.
